


Pirate-mas

by Fenheart87



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Endgame Lukanette, F/M, Kwami Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87
Summary: Luka is worn down by all the Christmas music in November. He forgot that his girlfriend loved the season.Prompt challenge: "IF I HEAR ONE MORE DAMN CHRISTMAS SONG BEFORE DECEMBER I'M GONNA—“
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Pirate-mas

**Author's Note:**

> LBSC Challenge! Sprint for fifteen minutes for three rounds and 24 hours to edit and clean it up! I had too much fun with this and I don't think I will ever sing these songs again. I do not claim the lyrics by any means
> 
> Lyrics were borrowed from https://www.thebilgepumps.com/songs.cgi?spid=86&cat=4

Luka’s behavior had been worrying Marinette for the last few weeks, not that he was acting different or rudely per say but that he seemed to be stressed and touchy. Usually she could at least listen to him and whatever was bothering him, sometimes it was an incoherent mess of words and brain vomit; it still helped her boyfriend to feel better and keep that calm she was so used to seeing. SOmething was definitely rocking his boat and Marinette was the only one allowed to do that.

Luka sighed, more drawn out than the last one that was only a few minutes prior and the designer knew he was not paying a bit of attention to the movie where there was currently a bank robbery in progress and someone had just been shot. Reaching for the remote, Marinette paused the movie and stared at her spaced out boyfriend. It took a few minutes for him to realize and look at her with a question in his cloudy eyes.

“Okay I have tried to let you go with the flow and fight the Kraken on your own but now you’re storms are affecting my seas. What is going with you?”

“Sorry Cher, it’s just work. And the season, mainly the season. It’s everywhere all the time and i can’t escape it no matter what I do or where I go and sometimes people just start doing it in the middle of the sidewalk or the store! Even Ma is doing it and you know she’s not a follower.”

Smiling to herself, the young woman knew exactly what her stressed out beau was talking about, twas the season after all. Thankfully she was an excellent multitasker and was able to listen to Luka and his complaints without coming clean and saying it was Christmas music that was driving his rock n’ roll soul crazy. Marinette knew there were some old CDs packed away in the attic and her parents would be happy to see her, plans were forming centered around decorations and finally figuring out how their fancy music system worked that Max had gifted Luka as a graduation present. This would be too easy and she knew just the kwami to help her.

“Sorry I didn’t realize I had so much built up from the last week…” The musician apologized, leaning to touch his shoulder to her pink clad one. 

“Well there is only one thing we can do, grab the broom and I’ll get the mop.” She hopped up and quickly made her way to the bedroom and opened the dresser pulling out two pairs of fuzzy socks. Items in hand, Marinette joined Luka in the kitchen where he was clearly questioning her sanity. “Put these on and then que up some heavy rock music, turn it to eleven and let’s rock n’ roll!”

"Permission to board Captian!"

"Aye lass! Yer lover boyo isn't here right now though." Anarka greeted, shuffling through some boxes and pulling out various items only to tut and shove it back into a different one.

"Perfect! I actually need your help to drive him crazy, well crazier than lately. The Christmas cheer has been driving him mad lately and it's too good of a chance to pass up." Marinette smirked playfully, blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh be careful lassie, your inner boat kid is peeking through that angelic land lover face of yours." The silvered haired woman grinned back crookedly, very reminiscent of a certain blue boy.

"So I need you to teach the songs you've been singing the most the last couple of days and whatever it was on Monday that nearly caused him to blow out our speakers."

"Aye, I know just the ones. Of course they be dashed with a bit of pirate flair. Are you familiar with deck the halls or the twelve days?"

"Yes but not the shanty versions Captain."

"Ye might be making yer way to first mate status if you can keep up. Here's how it goes…."

Planning things was Marientte's Forte and it was made much easier by the little god-like beings that went by the name of kwami. Plagg had even snuck away to come help her, along with Sass, Kal and even Tikki joined in as they were creating a lot of different decorations. Garland traced the ceiling and door ways, mistletoe was nestled above every doorway, lights of all varieties were strung along with the garland and caredul shaped along the wall into a few hidden words. Various ornaments hung from the garland and gave it color and lifle, tinsil sparsely sprinkled to catch the lights and give a fuller glow. The furniture was not able to escape the cheery makeover either, the standard throw and pillows were replaced, the coffee table had a festive tablecloth and the rug was the giant Santa Claus face. 

The sound system was tested and trusted with Sass who would run it for the designer when Luka returned to the apartment. Her outfit reflected the scene around her, red and green striped everything. Her stockings were store bought but her dress was handmade, solid green body complete with a red belt and red around the neck line, white and red striped stockings and typical green elf shoes with bells adorned her feet. Covering her midnight blue hair was an elf hat complete with felt elf ears sewn on the sides. The Captain wanted video of the reaction, Tikki would take care of that part but they were still missing their honored guest. On cue, the apartment door opened and with a devious smirk, Marinette nodded and Sass hit play.

Luka dropped his keys and nearly dropped George who was resting peacefully on his back. The christmas music was blaring and a feeling of dread slithered down his spine. The cheerful melody of The Tweleve Days of Christmas had the frazzled musician cringing. He turned to see his girlfriend dressed as an elf and thought, maybe this wasn’t all bad.

“On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me… A peg leg under my knee!”  
Nope scratch that, this was a living nightmare and his mother would pay. He could only groan and cover his ears, hoping his girlfriend would spare him. She just sang louder and the Kwami joined in, one for each line on the last verse.

“And on the 12th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... 12 gunners gunning  
...11 treasure sightings  
...10 whores for keeping  
...9 cabin boys a prancing  
...8 songs for filking  
...7 mermaids swimming  
...6 priests decaying  
...5 gold earrings  
...4 powder burns  
...3 French snows  
...2 bottled rums  
...and a peg leg that´s under my knee!!!”

“I hate you so much.”

“I love you so much, just remember that.” Marinette grinned brightly and inhaled deeply, nodding to Sass again to change the music. Luka covered his ears again but it still wasn’t enough to block out her cheerful voice.

“Deck the halls with skull and crossbones  
Fa La La La Lar, La Lar Lar Lar  
Drink a toast to old Dav-ey Jones  
Fa La La La Lar, La Lar Lar Lar  
Don we now our pirate clothing  
Fa La La La Lar, La Lar Lar Lar  
See our pris´ners fear and loathing  
Fa La La La Lar, La Lar Lar Lar!!”

“I had better be able to unwrap my present early due to this torture.” Luka couldn’t help but smile, his girlfriend was too damn cute.


End file.
